1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to protective apparatuses and, more particularly, to a shockproof apparatus for an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
To transport electronic devices, such as computers, foam or other shock-absorbing materials are often used in the packing boxes holding the electronic devices. However, for electronic devices subject to frequent relocatings, packing and unpacking the electronic devices time after time is tedious and time-consuming. Moreover, the packing material is generally fragile and has a short life span, therefore, frequent replacement of the packing material is inevitable, which brings extra cost.